A Rabbit And A God Of Death
by Illuminet
Summary: BlazBlue-Calamity Trigger AU. The vampire, Rachel, has been smitten by the blood of a strange man in search of a power that is great enough to destroy the world. Can she steer him off this destructive path?
1. Girl Meets Guy

A Rabbit And A God Of Death

Chapter 1: Girl Meets Guy

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: The characters from BlazBlue - Calamity Trigger are the rightful property of Arc System Works. I do not own any of them.

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

2199/06/08 Kagutsuchi City-Park

"I smell it...blood..." She spoke to herself, ruby red eyes opening. To her, it was a sweet smell. It ignited her body, the smell of human blood. It was her fate, being born a vampire. No one really knew, thinking she was just a young girl with a weak constitution. How wrong they truly were. She sat along a wide tree branch, well under the shade, lest the sun burn at pale skin. She usually liked to wear black, but in the summer, the weather could get incredibly and unbearably hot. Such was the case for this sunny afternoon. Around her petite body she wore a simple yellow colored sun dress with flower imprinted designs that a friend gave to her, saying it matched her golden hair, and some white stockings to help protect her legs from the sun. Her hair was very long, held in two tails on either side by her head by long blue ribbons.

"Come Nago. I wish to leave this spot." She spoke regally, extending out a small arm. A black ball materialized in her hand, becoming a cat shaped umbrella.

"Yes, Princess." The cat said dutifully. She hopped off the branch, sneaker covered feet making contact with the ground without a sound. She left the park and headed a bit deeper into the city. She headed the way the blood scent carried her to. Though she kept her emotions neutral, deep down she felt giddy. Whoever it was, the person's blood smelled the sweetest she had ever known before. She kept a steady pace through the back streets and alleys, taking a shortcut to the very place the blood scent was strongest, at it's source. It happened to be in a construction site. The setting sun, usually bringing a fear of the unknown with the coming darkness, was a welcome to the female vampire. She made her way about the twisted structure, still only a shell of the skyscraper it would become in the near future. Her ultra sensitive hearing picked up on voices, and she sensed that there were two voices speaking. Both male. Her powers increased in darkness, her body melded with the long shadows.

"You know I won't allow you to succeed. It will remained sealed. The destruction of the past must not be repeated. I will never allow you to find it." One voice spoke, deep and throaty, but muffled as if talking from a mask or something.

"Bastard...you've stopped me for now, but it won't be over...no, not unless you kill me. And we both know...you won't do it. Not with that thing you Humans call a conscious. You've only sated me temporarily. I will return again someday soon...stronger and more powerful then ever. You'll tell me what I want to know then once I beat it out of you." The other said, also a fairly deep voice, one that sounded in pain. Soon she heard the footsteps of the second person rapidly going to the end of floor.

"No! Wait!" The other person's steps sounded as he rushed the other man. She had to rush to the end of the floor she was on just to see as a figure took an impressive leap through the air a few stories higher than her own.

'That man...it's his blood I smell. I must...' She was about to give chase, but midway through his leap his body disappeared, having been engulfed in the darkness itself.

"That tortured soul...he got away. To think it had returned in the shape of a man. There is still some Humanity left...if only..." The other figure spoke cryptic at best, making the vampire understand little. His presence faded, just like the first man's.

"I am...irritated, Nago. He got away, however..." She made her way to the floor the two unknown figures had been at. Obvious signs of a fight took place, but to her luck, the scent of the man's blood was still here, if only in little remnants from the fight. She knew it was rather unladylike of her, but the man's blood fueled her to get on all fours and lap at the remains. There wasn't nearly as much as she'd hoped, but it sated her appetite for the time being. Unfortunately as the blood had been shed, it had grown cold from exposure to the air, lowering it's taste, but she could not complain.

"Let's go home, Nago." She made the cat transform to a portal door that would allow her to be instantly at her house.

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

2199/06/08 Kagutsuchi City-Back Alleyways

"Hakumen...that asshole...uhhh..." He had gotten away from his opponent, half naked but alive none the less. Shameful it was to have lost the fight, but he had injured his opponent quite badly as well. His tall figure was practically crawling through the alleyways, a hand along the walls for support while the other dragged a giant sword across the ground. His muscular body had several deep cuts from a long sword, a nodachi. What remained of his red coat was but a few shreds hanging over one shoulder and the black shirt underneath that as well. The pair of black hakama he wore were torn and filled with holes. He finally reached a shabby looking building, the remains of a cheap hotel that went out of business after it could not compete with a chain of hotels that had made it's way in this city. Melting into the shadows, he went through the back way undetected and reached a room by the fire escape.

"This Human body is so frail...damn it all...where is it?! WHERE?!" His sword left large swaths in the walls as he swung it like a wild animal. Soon he calmed himself down, falling to his knees and breathing heavily. Long silver hair was matted to his face from blood and sweat. He needed to calm down lest he cause his wounds to enlarge. His room was as shabby as the rest, but he cared little if at all. A few medical kits were scattered about the room and he gathered them up, planting his weapon into the carpet in a slant so he could sit against it. He got to work disinfecting and bandaging his wounds. Due to his life absorbing abilities and his abnormal resilience, he was able to survive these wounds that most Humans would have died from. His mind numbed out the stinging pain as he started to fall asleep against his weapon.

"Must find it...Black Beast...my original..." His eyes gazed into the surface of his blade, seeing his eyes. The right one was a brilliant emerald green, the left a deep crimson like dried blood. It was his red pupil that seemed to shift between normal Human looking to slitted like an animal. He was starting to feel the rage building up again, chasing his sleep away. He closed his eyes quickly, calming himself down.

"Hakumen...why did you curse me like this...? It's pull is too great...a beast can only be a beast..."

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

2199/06/08 Kagutsuchi Region Outskirts-Mountains

She had been transported instantly to her room. Nago became a simple house cat now, purring and rubbing his body against his master's leg. Her hope for peace and quiet was halted by the sound of her red bat familiar, overreacting as usual.

"Princess Rachel! Where have you been? And why is your dress all dirty? You had me worried sick..." Before he could say more, the chubby bat was grabbed by the cheeks of the vampire. She looked into his white eyes with a haunting expression.

"Gii...shut up." She then stretched his cheeks as far as her arms could extend before releasing them, making the flab slam right back into his own face and sending him reeling. There was a small knock on the door, before a youthful looking woman with long blue hair as dark as the night sky and wearing a form fitting red dress entered, a tray with a cup of tea on it.

"Mama..." Rachel felt slightly embarrassed for her messy appearance in front of her mother. Both her parents weren't truly related to her, as she had been adopted by a powerful vampire and his wife when she had been quite young. Her mother spoke not a word, a mute as far as Rachel knew. The woman smiled none the less. She seemed to always know when her daughter arrived home and would always come up with tea ready.

"Welcome home, Rachel." A voice boomed from all sides of her room. A massive red cape emerged from the air and out of the inlaid black cloth stepped out her adopted father, dressed always impeccably in his green suit and red tie. He was as wise as he looked, his brown hair combed forward and neatly trimmed mustache and beard. A pipe was always in his mouth too as far as she could remember, along with his eye piece.

"Papa..." His mere presence, no matter how friendly, always intimidated and awed her. She bowed respectfully to him.

"Hmmm...? Seems you've been out and about having some fun in the city, Rachel, my dear. The night is still young. Would you like to join us for dinner?" He smiled.

"Papa, you know I have to keep up the appearance as a Human requires me to be up during the day. I can't stay up for much longer." She had picked up the fascination of Human Observation from her father, though he was powerful enough to go out without any form of protection against the sun for vastly longer periods of time then she herself could.

"It would seem you've already eaten, as well...this man's blood...your quite smitten by it, aren't you?" His words brought a small blush to her cheeks. His wife gave him a leveled glance, to make sure he wouldn't go too far in embarrassing their daughter.

"Children grow up so fast it seems...already my precious daughter has fallen in love with a man." He decided to tease her a bit more, causing Rachel's blush to spill from cheeks to further along her pretty face.

"PAPA!!"

"Hahahaha! I apologize. But..." His gaze was now serious as was his face, kneeling down to look at her more closely.

"Be careful...I know you've grown up much under our care, but are still a child in body if not in mind. You have not developed your senses quite enough to sense the power in this person's blood. I will not stop you if you happen to cross paths again, but I want you to be aware. Understand, Rachel?" His words were something she took to heart, though they could be a little too cryptic sometimes or let her figure things out herself. These were the freedoms he allowed, which she was thankful of.

"Yes, Papa. I understand. I'll be careful, though I doubt I'll see the man again. I was hardly able to see what he looked like anyway." That was true, as the man seemed to be a total shadow when she saw him leap off the building, her honed senses unable to see through it.

"Hmmm...well, Sharon, take care of Rachel first and then let's be off." He decided he had spoken enough and taken up enough of his daughter's time.

"That's okay, Mama. You and Papa go ahead. I'll have Gii take care of things. I insist." Rachel said with a pleasant smile.

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

2199/06/09 Kagutsuchi City-City Streets

The next day, Rachel had left her castle home far in the secluded mountains via Nago, some pink ribbons in her hair, a violet colored sun dress on with pink sakura petals imprinted design. She was going to meet her friends at a fast food joint before they hung out in an amusement park. She had walked through the city streets and would have headed to the assigned place until by sheer coincidence her nose twitched, picking up the enticing scent of the man's blood from last night amongst the crowd.

'Impossible...' Her objective swayed, she followed her nose. It hadn't took her too far off course, just a few blocks away. She felt it coming closer in her direction, making her feel elated, perhaps too much so. She quite literally got stuck in a small crowd and had to push through them only bump into the man she sought. Before she could fall and lose balance, his arm was behind her, easily wrapping about her small frame. She was awestruck by his appearance to say the least.

'Handsome...' The thought came suddenly. He had a bit of a gruff appearance, silver hair spiked about, and his skin was very lightly tanned. He wore a red sleeveless vest, under a sleeveless black top and some black pants. He also wore red boots with steel toe plating. A few bandages appeared on his arms, from his fight last night. His different colored orbs held her gaze, making a tiny tint of red show on her cheeks. Luckily she still held onto her Nago umbrella. He gave her a once over before scowling and setting her on her feet so she could support herself again on her own two feet.

"Shit...watch where your going...rabbit." He called her that as a small afterthought upon seeing the way her ribbons stood up on her head.

"Rabbit?" She found her voice, but he made his way through the crowd and disappeared from her vision, though not her nose. She wanted to follow him, but realized she would be late to meet her friends if she did.

'Today is starting out...irritating...'

...Con't...


	2. Silver Haired Fellows

A Rabbit And A God Of Death

Chapter 2: Silver Haired Fellows

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter.

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

2199/06/09 Kagutsuchi City-Crossroads

"Geez, Rachel, we've been waiting here forever.' A girl a bit older looking and taller than Rachel said. She wore a blue sun dress and had a blue beret on her head. Her blond hair was cut short. Beside her was an even taller girl and quite well endowed. She wore a short Chinese styled dress, her long black hair adorned with a Panda shaped ornament. She readjusted her glasses.

"Is everything okay, Rachel? Your usually the first one here. Another dizzy spell perhaps?" She asked with concern. Rachel waved her hand politely.

"Yes, I wasn't feeling too well for a little bit, but I'm fine now, really Litchi." She lied. No one knew her true nature, and she meant to keep it that way. Her other two friends didn't seem too convinced but dropped the matter. The two blonds and one brunette made their way to the amusement park as planned. Unfortunately for Rachel, she had been spacing out throughout most of the day, thinking of the silver haired man. The three of them had taken a brake for lunch, sitting at a bench under a large umbrella and Noel decided to bring up the matter of her behavior.

"Rachel, are you sure your okay? You've been sighing a lot lately and spacing out. I mean...well, I know your a quiet and reserved person by nature, but you've been even more so today. What's wrong?" Noel turned to her.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing out of the ordinary. Just a little tired from earlier maybe." She said. She could feel their eyes bore into her, making her wish she could just disappear. For some reason Litchi suddenly got a smug little smile on her face.

"Huhhh...it couldn't be that...our little Rachel has a crush on someone, could it?" The brunette chimed with a small giggle. Rachel's cheeks flushed from both embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up! It's nothing like that, Litchi." The young girl said defensively. Noel's eyes widened.

"Of course! She shows all the symptoms. But who is it that caught her eyes?" Noel crossed her arms and lowered her head, thinking.

"I said it was nothing like that, Noel. Why do the two of you seem so sickeningly pleased?" She was getting annoyed, to say the least.

"It's because it's our little ice queen, Rachel. Maybe it's someone from the Academy? Carl's the only one who comes to mind..." Litchi jumped at the chance to tease the girl, as it was very rare to do so with the girl almost always maintaining her cool facade.

"No way. He always tinkering with that doll of his, why would Rachel fall for someone like that?" Noel interjected.

"Maybe she's into the older guys. Maybe like the jock, Bang." Litchi though of another person.

"He's nice and all, but his head is always in the clouds. I swear his dreams are big enough to crush Professor Tager." Noel also tried to think of other people they knew.

"Would you two stop talking as if I weren't here?" Rachel was only getting further agitated. She liked her friends, but seriously they could gossip and gossip until the sun set in the horizon sometimes.

"Aw, come off it, Rachel. We were just kidding." Litchi said, though she still looked a bit smug for one of these rare chances, much to Rachel's chagrin.

"Yeah, don't take it too hard." Noel spoke, patting the girl on the back. Before Rachel could say anything further, her nose picked up the familiar scent.

'No...why here too? He's close...real close.' Rachel put her hand to her nose, trying to suppress the urge building up in her again. Her friends looked at her concerned.

"Rachel?" Noel brought her face closer. Rachel looked away.

"No...it's nothing, I'm...I'm fine. Just feeling a bit dizzy." She couldn't help but look in the direction of his sweet smell. Her eyes widened considerably, seeing him there amongst the crowd looking at something. Noel and Litchi noticed this too and had a look, but there eyes caught on to someone else.

"Hey...isn't that Professor Hakumen?" Litchi said, seeing another silver haired man. His face was a middle aged one, his eyes covered by some shades with reflective lenses. Rachel realized that the man she was looking at had his gaze on the Professor.

"Hey I think your right, let's say hi." Noel pulled along Rachel, forgetting about her discomfort. Before the three could say anything to the long haired Professor he began to speak to the other silver haired man.

"You would dare try this in broad daylight?" Hakumen's fists were clenched tightly, his mouth a line and his expression was grim. The other man growled like a wild animal.

"Oh please. Spare me your speeches about the fragility and importance of human life, and tell me where it is. The blue blood of the beast is with me...all I need now is it's body. Tell me where it is, before this whole theme park is littered in the blood of innocents." The man said, teeth bared. The hostility he showed was almost tangible, making the people begin to disperse a bit out of their way. The three girls were similarly getting a bit worried, never seeing their professor talk or associate with such a rough looking man. Rachel could not seem to keep her eyes off him, the blood in his veins seeming to call out to her to just take his neck right then and there and drink her fill. But it was broad daylight. Hakumen seemed to sense the eyes on him and turn to see the three of his students right there.

"You are...Ms. Faye Ling, Ms. Vermillion, and Ms. Alucard. What a surprise to meet some of my students here." Hakumen said, his face lightening up a bit as if trying to defuse the intense situation unfolding between himself and the other man.

"What's going on Professor? Who is that man?" Rachel dared ask, until something in her mind clicked. Could it have been Hakumen who was the other stranger she felt in the construction site? Though her mind had been completely focused on the other man, she did remember hearing the muffled voice. It had sounded quite similar to the Professor's own voice. The other man recognized Rachel from earlier.

"You...the bunny rabbit from earlier is here too? Why the fuck are you here?" The man asked, clearly annoyed with the interferences.

"Is he...talking about you, Rachel?" Noel had noticed the man looking at the shortest of them. Her words were ignored. The man muttered a curse under his breath. He was irritated with the way the girl just stared at him with those big red eyes of her's, somehow making him of all people feel somewhat self conscious, though he couldn't really get why. Chalking it up to his stupid Human body, he turned away.

"Damn...Hakumen. This ain't over. I'll find you again yet, and when I do, you'll wish you had killed me when you had the chance." He said, walking off. Hakumen seemed visibly relieved.

"Oookay...what was that all about?" Noel asked, a hand to her chin in thought.

"I could feel it...that man's dangerous...such killing intent." Litchi also wasn't feeling very comfortable at the moment, though the feeling disappeared the farther the man went. Rachel was still compelled to follow him, but luckily the urge subsided as he left.

"I'm glad. I'm not sure why, but somehow thanks to you three, he did not start some unnecessary trouble." Hakumen claimed. Rachel turned to him.

"You still haven't answered my question, Professor. Who is that man? Why does he hold you in such contempt?" She needed to know what the man's deal was.

"I was hoping you would never have to see that man. He is dangerous, and blames me for something that happened in the past. It's best you don't get to know him."

"It has something to do with your conversation. He said something about the blood of a beast and it's body. What does that mean? Unless...could it be referring the the legendary Black Beast?"

"You heard him mention that, did you? And you are correct that it is the Black Beast that he speaks of. You should know his name already. He is Ragna The BloodEdge." Hakumen was right. The man Ragna The BloodEdge was a powerful figure in history. The Professor's words brought shocked expressions to his students.

"That's impossible...Ragna The BloodEdge? You mean the God Of Death? He has been dead for several years now. Even if he was alive, he should be an old man by now." Litchi said, if the history books were to be believed.

"Damn...I've been too trusting with the information. Don't let anyone else know of this. It will just cause mass panic. I will handle Ragna. Promise me not to get involved any further. That way only lies death. It's better to live your lives blissfully without worry of such matters. Enjoy your summer." Hakumen's expression was completely serious, making them swear to not get involved and not dig deeper into the matter before he left.

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

2199/06/09 Kagutsuchi City- Forest Glade Park

"So you've come. Predictable, just like a beast who can't think and only follow off instincts." Hakumen had waited in a forest park, wanting to keep Ragna from spilling and absorbing the blood of others. He left himself an easy target to be sensed out.

"Let's go, you bastard. Tell me where it's body is!" Darkness enveloped his entire body. When it dispersed, he was dressed in his familiar clothing, massive blade in his right hand.

"You know that using the Soul Eater to it's fullest potential could allow you to gather the information you seek much easier, yet you don't. Because it means the side of the beast is overcome by the human side from the life you take, including memories and information...the very soul is taken. At it's current level, you absorb only blood. Such a pitiful existence, torn between two sides, can you not choose the path of peace? Lead a Human life, Ragna. The Black Beast will only bring the end of the world. Please...remember, brother." White mist gathered at his palm, solidifying until he grasped his nodachi, sheathed in a red scabbard. Ragna laughed.

"Spare me that bull shit. It should have been you carrying the damned beast's soul within." He switched the sword in his left hand in an inverted grip, bringing it up and twirling it until it was held in a standard grip and he placed it behind him, letting the magnetic metal of his belts hold the weapon in place.

"I knew a brother once, brave enough to sacrifice his life for one of his own and save him from the Black Beast's final attack. I spent years getting over the guilt that came with the death of him, and then the night before he stood before me, the blood of the beast having taken over his noble soul. I have no choice but to subdue you again, it seems." The mist gathers, surrounding his body. He now stands in his masked white armor, slinging his long sword around his shoulder. He pulls the weapon out and holds it behind him horizontally. Ragna growls in anticipation. He is the first to move, rushing up to Hakumen, pulling his weapon from behind him and swinging it in a wide arc with one hand. Hakumen halts the attack, using his own strength to deflect the weapon away, swinging his arm to send his long sword against Ragna's shoulder. The BloodEdge reacts faster than he had in their previous fight, bringing up his arm so the blade connected with the metal inserts along his coat arms. He counters with a roundhouse kick to the Swordsman's chest as he deflects his opponent's weapon away, knocking him back, following up as he dashed forward with left hand enshrouded in darkness, aiming again in the Swordsman's chest. His right one swung with an uppercut with another dark shrouded hand in the shape of a wolf. It connected with the mask face, sending Hakumen back through the air. He used his hand to right himself up again.

"Hakumen!" Ragna was not letting up as closed the distance once more. Hakumen swung his blade horizontally, and Ragna crouched under the sword as it swooshed overhead. Hakumen had already expected it, lunging his foot forward wrapped in the mist shaped like a kanji sign. Ragna was struck cleanly in the face, staggering back. The Swordsman slashed upward, catching The BloodEdge across the chest. Ragna hopped back to decrease the damage done. Hakumen stepped forward with a downward slash follow up, but Ragna was ready, grabbing his sword and swinging it along the ground and causing a beast head to emerge and bite at Hakumen's arm and gather his blood to further lessen the damage Ragna incurred. The two fought harder, blades sparking with the impact, and the white mist against the black darkness.

"What's wrong, Hakumen? Your swing isn't as powerful or fast as last night. Could it be your injuries still bother you?" Ragna taunted, though it was true. Hakumen was breathing a little hard, and his injuries aggravated him. Ragna was the quicker healer, added with the Soul Eater to reseal further injuries. With a few swings of his large blade, Ragna had Hakumen retreating back to decrease the shock of the blades meeting, causing his injuries more pain. All it took was an uppercut with the sword to get Hakumen falling on his back. Ragna had the blade held high overhead. He then swung it down, and would have succeeded in gutting the Swordsman, but the winds picked up suddenly to impossible levels, blowing Ragna off his feet so he could not strike Hakumen, his large sword now implanted in the ground.

"What the...? The wind all of a sudden..." The BloodEdge could feel another presence. Quite powerful too.

"This is..." Hakumen weakly got to a kneeling position.

"Ragna. Stop this now." The female voice caused him to turn his head, seeing a figure amongst the shadows. Rachel floated along the ground and into the light of the full moon, she was dressed in a small black mantle with a large ribbon and a puffy black dress with white lace.

"The damned bunny...interfering again. What's your deal?" He stood up to full height, placing his sword back to his belts.

"That's what I should be asking." Rachel kept her cool, though was tempted by the man's blood again. She resisted as best she could.

'I need to get the professor out of here somehow.'

...Con't...


	3. Fight The Winds

A Rabbit And A God Of Death

Chapter 3: Fight The Winds

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Is on the first chapter.

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

2199/06/09 Kagutsuchi City-Forest Glade Park

"Ms. Alucard! Do not get involved." Hakumen warned. The vampire girl would hear none of it.

"Sorry, Professor. Things seem to be more serious then I thought. To think the villain Ragna The BloodEdge survived." She stepped closer to the fabled BloodEdge.

"Get out of my way, rabbit. Though you may possess quite a bit of power to be sure, it won't amount to anything in the end. I was titled God Of Death for a reason." He gripped his sword, though did not bare it against her quite yet.

'Can't give in to the desire for his blood. Technically he could also drain my blood too. This fight could be very long or very short. If I manipulate the winds in my favor at just the right moments, I might be able to keep him out of reach. Otherwise, he could incapacitate me easily with his blood stealing ability.' The vampire thought to herself. Nago materialized into an umbrella in her hand.

"Princess! Princess!" Gii flew down towards her, much to her chagrin.

"Just keep quiet, Gii." Rachel sighed, a hand over her eyes. Ragna looked a little more closely to the girl.

"Oh...so that's your true nature. To be using Familiars...a vampire, huh? Then it's simple. Remove the blood and you'll be too subdued to be a problem." He smirked. He was quick to take offensive, bringing his blade overhead as he rushed her. Clenching her teeth, she grabbed Gii and made his flabby body transform to a shield. The blade met with the shield, pushing Rachel back by the force of the blow. Ragna's smirk became a grin.

"You can try to defend...not that it'll amount to much. Carnage Scissor!" He twisted his body, the sword seeped in darkness during his spin. He swung the blade, smacking the shield as the darkness exploded off the weapon, crimson spikes striking against her protective familiar. Rachel gasped, seeing bits of her blood seep through her skin, transformed into feint sparks of dark crimson light. She could only watch as her blood entered Ragna's chest, closing his previous wounds from Hakumen even more.

'Alright...can't rely on a typical defense against the Soul Eater. Just have to attack then.' She made Nago transform into a portable cannon she used to blast a sphere at the BloodEdge, who hopped back to evade. It transformed into a large rod with a bat wing motif at the top which Rachel could generate electricity through if need be. She shot another one, but Ragna wasn't going to retreat from this one and simply ran under it. He was faster than she anticipated, twirling around to deliver a roundhouse kick right at her ribs to knock the air out of her. Once his foot landed, his hand went to the hilt of his blade and pulled it free of his magnetic belts to swing in a wide arc across the body. Nago inflated to take the brunt of the damage, knowing Rachel had to take as little damage as possible.

"Gauntlet..." The blade was connected to his belt in a fluid motion as he took to the air, swinging his foot around to impact with Nago and push him aside to leave Rachel open.

"...Hades!" His foot snapped upwards, the darkness manifesting into sharp talons that caught her in the side of the head and taking more blood. She slammed into the grass with a startled yelp, though Gii had cushioned the fall somewhat. She righted herself up quickly, reacting as Ragna launched his blade down at her. She hopped it, landing on the wide sword and aiming her Nago Cannon point blank in his face.

"Tiny Lobelia!" She fired, flipping off his sword as he was sent off his own feet and flipping backwards twice before his face met dirt. The pole landed right by his sword arm.

"Sword Iris!" An electric current ran along the entire pole, catching Ragna in the process, showing his skeletal structure. He was sent back and shocked by the previous pole. Before smacking the ground, his arm shot out to right himself as he flipped back to his feet. His face was grim.

"Annoying Bunny! I'll roast you on a spit!" He was running again, faster still. She decided to use her specialty in controlling the winds, Slyphide. The winds picked up and slowed his pace. He growled, not to be deterred. He practically sailed towards her with inhuman strength, planting his sword deep into dirt as he used it for leverage as he brought both legs up to slam into her body, knocking her into a tree. She grunted in pain, as she slid away from the splintered wood, having to roll and evade his sword as it cut cleanly through the tree's base. She would not rely on the wind alone, that was for sure, and summoned a ghost pumpkin in a violet aura. Picking up the winds again, the projectile zoomed to Ragna's location, who had to bring his arm up to defend. It provided enough of a distraction, as he lowered his arm to find her gone. He was too late to react as she descended from the branches, her lace having shaped into a spinning top that covered her legs. He was struck hard in the chest with enough force to make both of them bounce off the ground, with her over him. She struck him back to earth with her umbrella, turning it back to a cannon and shooting a projectile at him during his plummet to make the impact even harder. The winds aimed down, bringing her earthbound faster while also slowing him from getting up.

"I won't let one as dangerous as you roam free." She said to him, watching him kneel there and try and rise to his feet. Once he did, the winds were against him again as she came towards him, a barrier of wind around her as she twirled through the air. The winds bit into him, tearing at clothes and flesh. The red covered flaps of her dress come forward, shaped as a knife and fork prong that stab him in the stomach. He coughs out blood, but uses his hands to swat the shape shifting dress appendages away, only to be intercepted as she twirled through the air again with the wind at her back, striking him all over again. He is ready as she lands, the winds stopping. She tries the same tactic, but with quick reflexes he lowers his stance and hits his sword with his left hand.

"Inferno Divider!" The blade swings to his awaiting right hand as he pulls it free. The sword slams the appendages back as he takes an impressive leap, the flat of the sword sending Rachel airborne with him. He twists his body in the air, sending his left fist crashing into her back with an impressive uppercut, sending his blade back in place. The impact makes her spin to face him, her face contorted in pain as she sees enraged features.

"No controller of the wind is gonna stop me, you understand?!" He growled, his right fist coming forward viciously in her face. She was sent back incredibly far, slamming into branches and breaking them off. She finally hit a tree that halted her, bouncing her off it. She regained some senses back before her face could meet the ground, landing on her feet and breathing heavily. Somehow he ended up in front of her before she knew it, fist clamped tightly over her throat. She grabbed his arm with her small hands, trying to break his iron grip as he lifted her to the sky, his blade placed along the length of his arm as he held it with the blade's tip facing her. His fierce gaze took hold of her.

"Die." He says simply, twisting the handle of his sword. Blood suddenly spews from his back, and his teeth clench in pain. Rachel is dropped while the sword's hydraulic system kicks in, extending the blade off the back end of the sword, nicking her cheek deeply rather than impaling her head. Ragna gasps heavily, his extended sword lowered as his attention turns from Rachel to behind him. Hakumen stands there, nodachi to the ground and seeped in blood from having slashed Ragna deeply in the back.

"You...!" The BloodEdge swings out with his extended weapon, though Hakumen guards it but is sent back from the force of the blow. Ragna's blood is spattered across Rachel's delicate features and she can no longer resist the call for his blood. Her fangs extend, she hops on his unprotected back. One hand holds to his shoulder while the other pushes his head aside to expose his neck and she quickly plunges her fangs into his neck.

"Cheeeh...fucking...bunny...!" He's about to use his sword, but it is smacked free of his slacken grip by Hakumen. He tries to release Rachel's hold off him but is easily overpowered, his incredible strength flowing through her while she was connected to him like this. He slumps to the ground, falling forward unconscious and Rachel's small body lays atop his, as she keeps drinking her fill, and also trying to use the information of his blood to find out more about him and the Black Beast. However, his mental defenses were strong even when unaware, and she could not get anything else out save for his irresistible blood. She had to force herself not to drink him dry, pulling her fangs free. She felt like she was soaring amongst the clouds, tongue licking at the punctures in his neck until they resealed.

"Mmmm..." She almost felt the urge to plunge her fangs in again but forced her face away, lest the smell take complete hold of her like it had just some moments prior.

'This is enough...somehow I was able to drink him to unconsciousness...but he refuses to give me the information I so badly wish to know.' She takes hold of him, turning his body until his back is slumped against her kneeling form, arms laced around his torso and his face towards her. His expression is neutral in sleep.

"Ragna the BloodEdge..." She murmured softly. He was quite as fierce as the legends claimed. Hakumen grabbed her attention.

"Ms. Alucard...I thank you for subduing him. I see now that you are not a frail child as I originally belived, but a powerful vampire in fact." Hakumen spoke, having to lean heavily against his weapon for support, having taken a toll of fighting Ragna one night after the other.

"Professor, you must trust me with any information you may have about Ragna and the Black Beast. If logic serves me right, he plans to take control of it like in the days of old and use it against the world. Is that still his aim?" She had a feeling it was, but could not be sure. Hopefully Hakumen would give the information easily, and was glad that her nose had lead her to meet the two right before Ragna could possible interrogate or kill Hakumen tonight. Hakumen sighed, sheathing his weapon as he leaned against a tree.

"I have no choice having not recovered in the battle the previous night...as you say, Ms. Alucard, much of your wording is true. However, the history books do not tell the horrible truths behind Ragna The BloodEdge and the Black Beast." He spoke solemnly. She tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, Professor?"

"He never controlled the Black Beast. Not as a separate entity. Ragna The BloodEdge and The Black Beast are one and the same."

"What?! But..."

"Please let me explain. When the Black Beast tried to bring all life on Earth to the brink of extinction, six Heroes felled the creature as you already know. What you don't know is that the Black Beast's body might have died but it used a contingency plan of sorts. It sent all of it's spirit into one of the Heroes, trying to take over his body. If enough blood could be gathered, the creature could resurrect itself. It hoped to use that Hero's body for the task."

"Then...Ragna The BloodEdge...if he and the Black Beast became one and the same, he was that Hero from so long ago? Could his Human body have survived and stayed that youthful because of the Black Beast's influences?" It had been information to her. Ragna may have started out as one of those Heroes. She never ruled out immortality being she was a Vampire and had lived for a very long time herself. Hakumen nodded.

"Ragna did get taken over by the Black Beast he and the other Heroes fought tooth and nail to defeat. However, he had not been the original target. I was."

"You...were? Then that means..." She had been interrupted as he brought his hands to his mask, freeing his face of the cover. She saw the Professor's middle aged face.

"Yes, Ms. Alucard. I am also one of the six Heroes of the legends long past. Ragna is my twin brother." He removed his shades, his older features melted away, until she gazed at the same face as Ragna The BloodEdge, but with much longer hair and still with heterochromia, but his crimson eye did not have the same demonic light or twisting shape shifting chaos in it's gaze.

...Con't...


	4. The Man Devoured By The Darkness

A Rabbit And A God Of Death

Chapter 4: The Man Devoured By The Darkness

Written By Illuminet

Disclaimer: Is on the first chapter

:BE/READY\FOR/THE\REBEL:

2199/06/09 Kagutsuchi City-Forest Glade Park

"So, your aged face was but an illusion...but Ragna was not fooled, it seems." Rachel said after having gotten over the initial shock. Now that she took the chance to smell the professor's blood, she could only confirm his answer further. But his blood did not ignite the frenzy to drain him or possessively take him for herself like Ragna's blood did. She had pondered why, but could not really come up with the answer. It just did as if by instinct.

"Indeed. We first met the night previously, him having come to me. I was luckily able to get him to fight me at a construction site secluded from anyone else who could be hurt. His body and personality were twisted by the Black Beast's influence, resulting in the sullen and unrefined person you fought tonight." He explained, not knowing that she had already known of the fight earlier.

"So he wasn't always like that?" She asked curiously.

"No. Though he was never very nice by initial appearance, cold and aloof which is opposite of myself as you already know. The only thing in common personality wise is that we both worked hard to become as strong as possible, never realizing the Black Beast would come someday. Perhaps it just happened to be our fate. Regardless, Ragna has come here seeking me out..." He took a look at Ragna, making sure his brother remained unconscious.

"...wanting to find the Black Beast's body. Though it was not fought here, the body was brought here to be sealed within an inter-dimensional prison. I stayed and lived in this city in hopes of keeping the secret forever a secret." He finished. Before Rachel could say anything more, Ragna's eyes opened.

"Damn. If only I didn't hear that last part, brother...it will know where to look now when it comes around." Ragna spoke softly. His eyes lacked the maddening gleam of the Black Beast from earlier.

"You called me brother...you've regained your true humanity? For a time it seems." The brothers didn't partake in any kind of warm welcome, knowing dire matters of even more importance had to be carried out. Ragna stood up with a bit of effort, Rachel there to hold him up. He looked to the girl who now supported his arm across her shoulders.

"So it was you, little one, the person he calls rabbit. Thanks." He spoke in a subdued tone, turning away quickly to look at Hakumen.

"The mistake can't be made again, brother. You have to end my life and get away. It's spirit shouldn't be able to get into anyone else in this secluded place. It will fade since it can't last in the physical world. Now, do it!" Ragna spoke fiercely, pushing away from Rachel to stand shakily in front of his brother. Hakumen took a couple of steps back.

"I...can't...your my brother. And even if I could, I am too injured to travel very far in my condition." He lowered his head in his disgrace. Ragna growled, his right hand grasping around his left wrist. The Black Beast was starting to take control, desperate to end things. Ragna resisted as best he could. Rachel also felt it, and was having a conflict of interests in her own heart. One side wanted her to keep the man alive and drink his blood again while the other more logical side knew he had to be probably be killed to stop the Black beast permanently. Ragna's body tensed up.

"Fuck...promise me, that your sediments will no longer hold you back. People have died by my hand that shouldn't have...it might as well have been you who did them in, even if your power is of the light and mine of the dark, it doesn't matter. We share the same features. The same body, the same face, the same fate as brothers." He felt the dark power flow through him, the Black Beast wanting ownership of his body again, as it had for several years now. His head hung low as his hand raised. Hakumen lifted his blade up in front of him, his free hand over the blunt side of the blade.

"Brother..." He closed his eyes. A black shroud was hovering over Ragna's form, much like the white mist that was hovering over Hakumen. Rachel could feel their powers rising dangerously, especially for their conditions.

"Wait! There might be a way to do this without killing each other." She spoke, thinking her father might have a solution for how old he was.

"No, Ms. Alucard. I was a coward back then and am still a coward now. I must stand tall now and take responsibility. To let so many innocents die up until now. I'll never let it happen again. Never..." His hair rose up like the tree branches reaching skyward, causing the ground to shake. His hair fell back in place.

"I am one of the six Heroes, the champions who conquered the Black Beast...I am Hakumen, who will end this damned cursed existence of legends long past." He held his sword behind him, eyes clear and unclouded. The white mist wrapped about him.

"Heh...finally fighting me as seriously when we first crossed paths, eh Hakumen? Let the God Of Death free you from your earthly bonds. Shit, I'll erase you forever!" Completely back to the arrogant persona of the Black Beast, Ragna's head lifted as he roared to the sky, sounding almost inhuman, the black shroud forming into wing like structures until they were a fog over him once more. Several of his wounds were opening up, a side effect of powering up in such a weakened state, but sheer will prevented his body from succumbing so easily. No, not when his opponent was doing much the same.

"Dead Spike!" He sent his blade ripping through the ground, a giant beast head opening it's maw to swallow Hakumen whole. The swordsman flipped to evade the attack, bouncing from a tree with his legs extended outwards, covered with the ink like line of his mist as he came forward, Ragna's sword was there to guard the blow, being sent skidding across the grass by the force. Hakumen kept his momentum to keep him over Ragna's head, slashing downward to the back of his opponent's head. Ragna put his arm behind him, catching Hakumen's blade with the metal piece at his forearm. He hefted his large blade up, thrusting the blade towards Hakumen's stomach. The swordsman kicked off the flat of the blade to avoid the attack and giving him some distance. Ragna growled as he spun around, closing the distance as he swung his sword viciously across the body, his sword leaving a jagged trail of darkness. Hakumen raised a magic barrier so he would not physically touch the darkness surrounding the sword, canceling the blood stealing effects.

"Asshole...that's how you want to play it, eh?!" Ragna gritted his teeth, feeling his body succumbing more and more to the effects of his power release as his sword crashed against the barrier again and again, forcing his brother back. Hakumen felt the slight weakening, and removed his barrier quickly to send a counter attack, slamming his hilt into Ragna's gut and knocking him back. The swordsman took the offensive now having gotten his opening to turn the tables. The BloodEdge jumped away to evade some of the attacks, but Hakumen pursued easily. Despite the same life draining effects, his mind was not one cracked and jumbled with conflicting emotions of man and beast. Ragna was far from giving up yet, however. With a low stab to the legs from Hakumen, Ragna countered by thrusting his blade forward too, throwing Hakumen's blade off course. Ragna then swept his blade upwards, his weapon almost catching his brother in the chest. Hakumen swerved to one side to evade the upward blow, dragging his sword just about the ground to hack at the tall grasses while it made it's course for Ragna's exposed back. He could barely react, as his heavy weapon would not reach down in time to guard. Raising his own barrier, Hakumen's nodachi hit against the barrier with more power than expected and knocking Ragna through the air momentarily. Ragna placed his free hand to the ground and curling up to roll away as Hakumen lead with another swipe that just barely sailed over Ragna's head.

"This is it, Ragna!!" Hakumen took a massive step forward that shook the soil loose underneath him while his sword was held high behind him in a two handed grip, mist coiled tightly around the blade. Hakumen swung his weapon down against Ragna, an explosion of mist and uprooted soil along with several other bits of debris covering everything from view. Rachel knelt behind and uprooted tree, not expecting such power to be release from Hakumen so suddenly and explosively. She covered her mouth with her wide sleeve, coughing.

"Princess, are you okay?" Nago asked worriedly. Gii had been knocked completely through the tree and was currently on the other side, unconscious.

"Yes, Nago. Don't worry about me. More importantly...what in the...!" She felt the strong surge of power, identifying it as Ragna. The cloud of mist and dirt were chased away, Hakumen having his nodachi still held in the ground having caused a massive upheaval. Ragna had barely evaded the main attack but did not escape the backlash from the strike but was still standing there right in front of Hakumen. His sword was placed against his belts, and his right hand was reared back. It was not a normal limb any longer however, his entire arm from the shoulder down completely black and lined with pulsing red veins that ended into a massive black claw with red tipped ends. The swordsman was too late to react as the BloodEdge swiped his arm forward, claws burying into his stomach. Ragna lifted him over his head and peered up at his opponent. The darkness seemed into Hakumen, leaving Ragna's arm back to normal. The black shroud escaped from Ragna's body and now surrounded his feet.

"This is the end for you!" Ragna roared. The black mist rose like rapid blades, cutting Hakumen over and over again. The red sparks rose from each contact and swept into Ragna's body. Hakumen did not even scream out his pain, only holding onto his hope even as his armor was being stripped away. He was blown away finally by the last blade, landing hard on his back. Ragna smirked. His blood was partially replenished by the attack. His smirk turned to slight surprise as he saw Hakumen raise painfully to his feet but only able to lean heavily against his weapon.

"You...didn't die?" Ragna's attention went to his hand, looking at his palm.

"Damn...! I held too much power back! This stupid Human body...these stupid Human sediments! Why...? I can't be either one...man or beast..." Ragna covered his eyes with his hands, trembling. The two sides of him conflicted, and he could not pull out the finishing blow. He kept being torn by both sides, made even more easily with having let himself become too confident due to his arrogance and letting himself be drained so easily by the Vampire.

"Brother..." Hakumen spoke in a weak tone. Ragna didn't hear him. Only turning about until he caught sight of Rachel.

"You've taken much of it! The blue blood of the Black Beast! No wonder I couldn't fight to my full potential! You've splintered a chasm in my soul! Give the blood back!" Ragna only took a step forward before being knocked unconscious with a blow to the head, making him fall on his face. Hakumen stood weakly over his fallen brother, blade held high to use the finishing blow to end Ragna's life.

"Wait, Professor!I may be able to help him!" She intervened. The bleeding and near naked swordsman looked to her.

"Ms. Alucard...I can't allow you such a burden. I must take his life and atone for what I've allowed to let happen."

"Please, Professor. It hit me once he just said it. The Black Beast seems to have lost a significant amount of influence in him already from me sucking so much blood out of him. I don't seem to be affected by it's blood either, as I don't feel different at all." Her words caught Hakumen's realization.

"That's...right. My brother said the blood of the beast was with him. But, Ms. Alucard...what do you plan on doing? To drain him again when he's so weak now may kill him. I'm already shocked that I somehow survived that last attack. And even if you don't feel any of the effects, who can say that it won't effect you in the long run?" He lowered his blade to the side, observant of her words.. Rachel knew that it could be true and she may end up like another Ragna The BloodEdge. But she was sure she had an answer.

"My father is a powerful Vampire and filled with a myriad worth of knowledge beyond my own. He may be able to tell somethings to help him. I must take him to my home." Rachel said as she walked towards him. Hakumen siddled away slightly.

"Your father...I've never met your parents before, have I? It is of no consequence...my brother...if he can be brought back to normal..." Hakumen's eyes were pained, but hopeful that there might indeed be a way for him and his brother to reunite.

"I'll take him back with me. Nago, I want you to help the Professor. Transport him to the nearest hospital." She commanded of her cat familiar.

"As you wish, Princess." the cat said faithfully. He transformed into a door that opened up for Hakumen.

"This is for real? Vampires can open distortions in space by using just a single familiar?" Hakumen looked intrigued by it. He knew Humans were capable of it, but it took several, and the procedure was never a surefire nor as stable.

"There's no time to explain right now while your practically bleeding your life away! Please hurry through the dimensional gate, Professor" Rachel spoke firmly, not wanting him to die. Hakumen nodded.

"I don't want to leave it to one so young...but then again, you are much older than you appear. Take care of him, Ms Alucard." He limped through the doorway, which closed behind him before being sucked into itself. Rachel turned her attention to Ragna's fallen form.

"I hope papa has a solution to this..." She knelt down over him. She now Dawned a large mantle with a long upturned collar that she made materialize in her hands.

"Well then...let's see if I can do it as well as papa does." Rachel swung the cloak over both of them, disappearing in it as they teleported away. The black mantle dispersed into several black bats that flew away into the night.

"Oohhh...my head. Princess! Princess! Where are...you?" Gii had been woken up by the sounds of the bats cries.

"I...was...forgotten?"

...Con't...


End file.
